Tiempo de líos
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Después de correrse la voz de las consecuencias de los dispositivos en la salud de los agentes de Darrow y a un paso de la rebelión de estos, se produce un ataque sorpresa al Ministerio del Tiempo. Porque, lejos de aceptar quedarse fuera del negocio, gasear el Ministerio es un primer paso en su intención de hacerse con el control. Relato creado para participar en #TiempodeRelatos.
1. I

**Ministerio del Tiempo_2017.**

Alonso de Entrerríos estaba hecho a combatir en las distancias cortas, en las largas, con las armas más sofisticadas e incluso teniéndose que valer únicamente de sus propias manos. Había luchado —y sobrevivido; que su "muerte" se había debido realmente a otros asuntos, mucho más feos y peligrosos— en la guerra en Flandes. Y su paso por el Ministerio le había fortalecido, había aprendido nuevas técnicas y le había obligado a hacerse a todo tipo de ambientes… O eso creía él.

Lo cierto es que ni Alonso, ni Amelia, ni los que aún se tenían en pie en esos pasillos del demonio, estaban acostumbrados a enfrentarse de manera eficaz a la hipoxia. Y ni que decir tiene que los que habían sucumbido ya, mucho menos.

Incapaz de ver lo que tenía a los laterales, como los borricos en los campos, lo que veía por el visor de plástico medio empañado era un panorama desolador. Demasiado parecido a su vida anterior como soldado: sus compañeros de trincheras abandonados a su suerte, tirados en el suelo como muñecos, pero sin aliento… muertos. ¿Muertos?

Intentó apartar tan macabro pensamiento. No, no iba a morir nadie. La rabia que sintió le sirvió para tirar con más fuerza y determinación, para acelerar el paso. La carga del maldito traje de seguridad (con respirador interno incluido) no era nada en comparación a arrastrar a duras penas el peso del cuerpo a su compañera, que se le medio asfixiaba entre los brazos luchando por no respirar. Porque de eso era de lo que se trataba, de no respirar ese humo tóxico. O eso les habían dicho antes de bajar.

Eran el equipo de contención, de evacuación, o cómo diablos lo hubiera llamado Irene. Y qué cosas: ahora eran ellos los que necesitaban ayuda. Porque para Amelia no había ni tiempo ni gaitas, la rotura en su traje era grande y el gas se colaba por ella. Tenía que sacarla de allí sí o sí, su amiga no iba a unirse a los cientos de cuerpos que yacían de cualquier manera por los pasillos.

No daba tiempo a volver arriba pero había una puerta… Una puerta que podían cruzar y buscar un matasanos, un curandero… o algo. Y estaba cerca. Podía funcionar.


	2. II

**Despacho del Subsecretario_2017.**

* * *

—Angustias… Cierre la puerta, ¿quiere?

—Por supuesto, jefe.

La verdad es que la buena mujer ni siquiera se había percatado de haber dejado la puerta abierta. Apoyó un instante la bandeja plateada sobre el escritorio de roble —lo imprescindible para cumplir el mandado— y volvió a la mesa, presurosa, a servir el café caliente mientras todos los demás estaban entretenidos viendo las imágenes de los túneles en el plasma.

—Qué sabemos —quiso saber Salvador, con aire tenso. Como para no estarlo, con la que les había caído encima. El ambiente era irrespirable y la sensación de inseguridad ahogaba cualquier pensamiento positivo. El caos y el descontrol eran tales, que incluso había tenido que parar los pies a las deslenguadas muchachitas de peluquería. Las chiquillas habían cedido a la histeria y contaban, a cualquiera dispuesto a escuchar, que el Estado Islámico había descubierto el sistema de puertas gracias a unos textos antiguos datados en la época de los reinos de taifas; que querían tomar el Ministerio para volver a la época del Califato de Córdoba y no sé cuántas tonterías más. Sin paciencia, y con mucha elegancia y poco recato les espetó que se dejaran de chismes, que había compañeros que se habían quedado encerrados simplemente por el hecho de acudir al trabajo desde sus respectivos siglos.

Así de tóxica era la atmósfera que les rodeaba.

—La alarma sonó a las ocho cincuenta y dos de la mañana. Tres minutos después se cerraron herméticamente las compuertas que van a los túneles —explicó Irene—. Pero por la cantidad de gas que calculamos que hay abajo, creemos que llevaban suministrándolo desde mucho antes. Probablemente se hayan pasado toda la madrugada ahumándonos como a salmones.

—La humareda comenzó en ciertos pasajes estratégicos. —Ernesto, diligente, señaló con el dedo unos puntos en el mapa, relevando en el discurso a su compañera—. Creemos que proviene de puertas concretas. Alonso y Amelia bajaron a investigar y, antes de perderse la conexión, al menos nos confirmaron la treinta y siete y la doscientos setenta.

—¿Están perdidos? Creí que únicamente eran el equipo de contención —intervino la secretaria preocupada, aún sin haber sido conminada a opinar—. Perdón. Termino.

—Mujer, ya que estaban… No les costaba nada echar un vistazo. —Irene intentó tranquilizarla—. No te preocupes, estarán bien, ya verás… Ya sabemos que en esos pasadizos el _wifi_ va cómo quiere.

—Siéntese Angustias, y tómese uno bien cargado que tiene permiso. Hoy nos va a hacer falta la cafeína en vena a todos —la apoyó el Subsecretario— ¿A dónde dan esas puertas?

—La doscientos setenta, al Sella en la época de las guerras cántabras. La treinta y siete, al archivo del Congreso de los Diputados, poco antes de la aprobación del Pacto de Toledo.

—¿Sabemos cómo se llegó a ellas?

—He enviado circulares pero aún no tengo respuesta. He escrito también a Encarnita, esa ayudante tan _salá_ que tuvimos en el noventa y cinco, para que me informe inmediatamente en cuánto me vea aparecer por la puerta…

—Estupendo, estupendo… ¡Bien pensado, Angustias! Que Velázquez, esté disponible para las entrevistas con posibles testig… —Salvador abrió mucho los ojos, al acordarse del pintor estrella— ¡Velázquez! ¡Por Dios! ¡Decidme que no ha cambiado los hábitos de llegar ostentosamente tarde!

—En realidad, llegar, llegar… ha llegado pronto. —Una sonrisa algo socarrona se asomó al rostro níveo de Larra al ver palidecer a su jefe de esa manera—. Está de vinos en la cantina con Spínola.

—Dicen que esperan instrucciones, pero en realidad andan pegando la hebra con el asunto de Breda —continuó Ernesto.

—Y así es como se gesta _Las lanzas_ … Bien, la cosa mejora por momentos.

—Pues me temo que no. —Salvador miró sin resignarse a su mano derecha que, por lo visto, hoy sólo iba a darle malas noticias.

—No, no mucho. Estos son los resultados de los análisis del humo tóxico. —Irene tendió unos folios prendidos con un clip al Subsecretario—. El humo tiene una buena base de narcóticos en su composición, y una sustancia extraña. Lo único que han podido decirme de ella es que tiene en su estructura química altos porcentajes de xenón. Siguen investigándola.

—Normal. No me miren así. Con lo que invertimos en I+D, hay que gracias de no tener que pasar la vergüenza de andar preguntando a los americanos con qué nos han gaseado para ponerle remedio.

—¿Cree que es cosa de Darrow? —interrogó Irene a su jefe

—¿De quién sin no? ¿De los holandeses? Ellos se conforman con ponernos a caer de un burro en su himno nacional… Pero volviendo a lo importante, ¿hemos logrado evacuar el gas?

—No, aún no. Es demasiado pesado y le cuesta subir dónde están los extractores.

—Angustias, ponme en contacto con el resto de subsecretarios.

—¿Con todos? Va usted a echar el día sólo en eso.

—Pero no tenemos opción, Angustias —explicó a la secretaria Ernesto—. En 2017 no tenemos acceso a los túneles, pero en años anteriores es probable que sí. Hay que investigar el ataque, si ha sido a nivel global o sólo centrado aquí, y… esperad. Llaman. Es Alonso, gracias a Dios.

—¡Ernesto! ¡Al fin!

—Un segundo, te pongo en manos libres.

—Se oye muy mal pero necesito un médico. El traje de Amelia se rasgó y ha inhalado el humo.

—No te preocupes… Mandamos a alguien ya mismo. ¿Dónde estáis?

—Buscando un hospital, porque ni sé ni puedo atender yo sólo a todos los que hemos logrado cruzar. Ahora nos vendría de perlas la mano de Julián.

—Año, Alonso, Año.

—No sé, a donde diablos fuera Pacino la última vez. Recordé el número de la puerta al pasar cerca, como le acompañé para despedirme…

—Irene, 1982.

—Oído cocina.

—Alonso, ya mismo os mandamos a alguien. Y dígame, por Dios, que no va por ahí con el traje de protección.

—¡Estaría bueno! ¡Por muy incómodo que sea, no voy a ir por la calle en paños menores!

—Irene…

—Protocolo de ocultación nivel tres, en marcha.


	3. III

**Belmont, Massachusetts.** **1997.**

* * *

Se revolvió un poco en el asiento del coche. Estaba muerta, y tenía un _jet lag_ atroz. William no entendía por qué no había accedido a teletransportarse con él, por qué ahora de repente le daba vergüenza o algo… Porque no le daba vergüenza, mendrugo, le daba miedo: Lola Mendieta tenía pánico a morir.

Por eso había tenido que írselas apañando sin usar el teletransportador. Tomó una puerta clandestina hasta el Madrid del noventa y siete, donde había logrado pasar desapercibida a ojos de un Ministerio demasiado ocupado en hacerse invisible a la OTAN y de un montón de ciudadanos conmocionados por el secuestro a manos etarras de un concejal de Ermua. Sin pensar demasiado (pues viniendo de donde venía, tenía claro cómo iba a acabar el pobre hombre) se dirigió a Barajas nada más plantar los tacones en la acera.

Y allí estaba. En los Estados Unidos de América, tras un vuelo de mil horas y con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Las piernas empezaban a entumecérsele pero siguió mirando al horizonte, impertérrita, vigilante siempre.

Si alguna vez llegó a tener esperanzas puestas en que el Ministerio podría ser una institución realmente eficiente —no ahora, claro, en algún momento de su celebérrima historia— se esfumaron todas aquella tarde, al ver que el sin sangre de Argamasilla había decidido hacer otra expedición por la tierra de las libertades.

¡Puf! ¡Puf! Se desvanecían, míseras y frágiles, al ver que tras el portento aparecía un tipo con aspecto de quinqui… Puf. Idas. Como las volutas del humo de su cigarro, escindiéndose sin remedio contra el parabrisas del coche. Desde que le fue diagnosticado el cáncer, Lola había vuelto a retomar viejos hábitos, los sarcasmos y el fumar entre ellos.

—Me pregunto de dónde saca el Ministerio a sus agentes. —McAllister también se había dado percatado de que los pájaros habían hecho aparición. Miró a su compañero, molesta. Sí, ella era parte de Darrow, pero había trabajado para el Ministerio. Y no compartía su visión impuesta, pero eso no quería decir que todo allí fuese desechable y sin valor. Lola recordaba muy bien su paso por él, cómo fue su reclutamiento… había llegado a la conclusión de que si bien la dirección era demasiado restrictiva, lo mejor de la institución eran sus agentes… Aunque pareciesen salidos de una serie de televisión.

—Ni _Starsky &Hutch_, eh… —sonrió, dorándole la píldora. No le gustaba ese hombre. Tenía que colaborar con él, como había colaborado con una buena panda de idiotas sin cerebro, pero no le hacía gracia. El único medianamente inteligente había sido Paul… Y así había acabado.

Independientemente de la gracieta de las pintas, al menos ella se había percatado de dos cosas importantes. La primera era probable que la hubiera cruzado también la mente a McAllister. La segunda, gracias a Dios, era casi imposible.

Era evidente que se había producido ya el ataque al Ministerio de la época de la que procedían, de otro modo no tendrían compañía. Sólo analizando el gas habrían dado con ese preciso momento en la historia: el momento en el que Darrow roba la fórmula. Era tan evidente que incluso justificaba su presencia allí para reforzar al Walcott del pasado.

Lo que Lola Mendieta había supuesto además, es que el ataque se había llevado a cabo satisfactoriamente. De haber podido, no dudaba que Salvador habría mandado a sus propios agentes. Una misión a la altura de su patrulla estrella… Y no era así. Estaba claro que la misión había sido muy precipitada: el uno era de principios de siglo, y el otro de los años ochenta. Lo mejor de cada casa.

—¿Vamos? —le animó su compañero, al ver que empezaba el cotarro y no se decidía a salir del coche. No le daba confianza todo aquello.

—¿De veras crees que Walcott no puede enfrentarse solo a esos dos? —Le miró con extrañeza, pero le ignoró. Al menos ganaría algo de tiempo para llegar a Madrid— Anda vamos… Pero después, no cuentes conmigo para entregar el informe. Tras esta niñería, me voy a reservar en el _spa_ más cercano; que me tenéis hartita.


	4. IV

**Ciudad Sanitaria Primero de Octubre_1982**

* * *

Al otro lado de la ventana, el cielo ceniciento de la ciudad empezaba a oscurecerse. Miles de pequeñas gotitas se estrellaban contra el cristal, creando una musiquilla relajante que a Alonso le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Se levantó y, en un arrebato de furia, corrió la cortina.

A Alonso le desesperaba la lluvia y le desesperaba no hacer nada. Esperar. Esperar a que escampe. Esperar a que Amelia despierte. Esperar a que un día Julián vuelva. Esperar, esperar… ¡y esperar! ¡Siempre esperar! Empezaba a cansarse, en verdad, de tanta espera.

Se sentó en el sillón de nuevo. Era incomodísimo y sentía que si dejaba mucho tiempo los antebrazos en el reposabrazos se le quedaban pegados, pero la labor de vigilancia le era mucho más sencilla que desde la ventana.

— _Pater Noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificétur nomen Tuum, adveniat Regnum Tuum, fiat volúntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra…_ _Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amen._

Oró, como le había enseñado el Padre Tomás en su niñez, con palabras ágiles y mucha, mucha fe. Porque si la Señorita González había dicho que su sangre no podía salvarla, bien podían hacerlo sus oraciones.

— _Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum._ _Benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus._ _Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen._

Se tomó el atrevimiento de coger una de sus manos para mecerla entre las suyas. En ese momento, el rostro pálido de Amelia desprendía un aura casi mística, incentivada por la luz blanca que tenía sobre la cama. Su cabello era mucho más oscuro, su tez blanquísima como las sábanas… quieta, quietísima como la misma Muerte.

— _Gloria patri, et Filio, et Spiritui Sancto. Sicut erat in principio, et nunc, et semper, et in saecula saeculorum._ _Amen._

Alonso sintió cómo se movían ligerísimamente los dedos de la muchacha en su palma. Abrió los ojos rezando, esta vez, para no habérselo imaginado.

—Buenos días… ¿A-Alonso? —La sonrisa y el buen humor con el que había despertado se tornó extrañeza y angustia. Recobró su mano incluso y, viéndose en camisón, se apresuró a taparse todo lo posible con las mantas— ¿Qué… qué haces tú en mi casa?

—¿En vuestra casa? Estamos en el hospital, Amelia —contestó Alonso sonriendo, recobrando la serenidad ahora que habían vuelto a abrirse, gracias a Dios, ese par de ojitos azules—. Aunque por vuestro ánimo más se diría que os levantáis de una larga siesta…

—En… ¿en el hospital? ¿Qué ha pasado Alonso? ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Y Julián?

Alonso no supo cómo afrontar eso. Amelia le interrogaba con la mirada, pero de su boca no salían las palabras. En cambio, su cabeza iba a mil por hora.

—Estamos todos bien —acertó a decir al fin. Técnicamente, no mentía. Julián estaba bien… en alguna parte, claro—, ahora que al fin os habéis despertado. Decidme qué es lo último que recordáis y yo os relataré lo demás.

—Hoy hemos desayunado juntos en la cantina, ¿cierto? Eso lo recuerdo.

—Cierto.

—Luego ocurrió algo. No sé el qué, pero temo que sea grave si me encuentro en esta cama… ¿Seguro que os encontráis bien?

—En perfecto estado.

En perfecto estado, y preocupado. Alonso intentó hacer a hablar a Amelia un par de veces más, pero al final terminó relatándole todo lo sucedido. Menos lo de Julián, claro. Era un golpe demasiado duro para su ánimo, recuperándose aún.

—Debemos hablar con Ernesto. Él sabrá qué hacer.


	5. V

**Despacho del subsecretario_ 2017.**

* * *

—No sé si es una locura o una genialidad —confesó Ernesto, sin poder dejar de mirar la pantalla del plasma. La claridad en los túneles, con todas sus puertas abiertas era asombrosa. Tan asombrosa como que una rata pudiera retroceder más de mil años desde las Cortes de Cádiz al teatro romano de _Caesaraugusta,_ simplemente cruzando un pasillo. Las posibilidades eran infinitas… y aterradoras: asomándose a una portezuela del _Lanfranco,_ Blas de Lezo podía intercambiar miradas y pendencias con cierto exmandatario enchironado.

—Le sorprendería cuántas veces ambas van de la mano. —Sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía, Salvador tomó la cafetera y se sirvió un poco más de café portugués.

—Pero…

—Sin peros, Ernesto. A usted, cuando se le quema algo en casa ¿qué hace? ¿Usted… cocina? Bueno da igual. ¿Se airea, no? Pues esto es lo mismo. —El subsecretario, por primera vez animado en toda la tarde, se sentó en la cómoda silla acolchada y dio un pequeño sorbo. Ni que decir tiene que se abrasó hasta el bigote de igual manera— Me ca…

—¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que avisamos? ¿Un par de horas? Ya apenas queda humo.

—¿La señorita Larra tiene ya a punto el dispositivo médico?

—Listo para evacuar a los pacientes a su orden.

—Bien. En cuanto se haya disipado del todo evacuen. Yo voy a ponerme en contacto con los guardas para que en media hora cierren las puertas… Tampoco es necesario alterar a todo el mundo.

—¡Señor! —Ernesto se giró en busca de su superior, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo— ¡Se están levantando!

—¡Excelente! Que el equipo médico baje inmediatamente. A no ser… —No pudo adivinar el sentido de la expresión de Salvador, era casi tan trágica como cómica.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Cree que sean zombies? —Por un instante pareció que el jefe de operaciones iba a estallar en carcajadas en la cara del subsecretario… pero no. Ernesto era demasiado profesional, aunque sin duda era lo que estaba buscando Salvador con tal ocurrencia.

—Los zombies no existen señor.

—Bueno, para mucha gente este Ministerio tampoco. Permítame ser un poco suspicaz al respecto, Ernesto. Nos hemos librado de una buena.

—Eso no lo podemos negar, no —Irene entró apresuradamente en el despacho con un teléfono en la mano que le resultó familiar— Eso es mío.

—Te le has dejado en la salita. Acaba de llamar Alonso y tenemos un problema, y de los gordos.

—¿Amelia está bien?

—Sí, sí, claro. He podido hablar con ella, y salvo en un… asunto, Amelia está perfectamente.

—Es una gran noticia.

—¿En un asunto?

—Se ha revelado en ella un síntoma a la exposición del gas. Alonso me ha llamado todo preocupado porque cree que Amelia ha perdido la memoria, no recuerda nada del ataque.

—¿El gas le ha producido amnesia?

—Amnesia selectiva parece. Lo he estado hablando con los doctores a cargo. Se ha demostrado que el xenón borra los recuerdos traumáticos, es posible que fuera lo que pretendían.

—¿Querían hacernos más felices?

—¡Quién entiende a estos americanos, Ernesto!

—No lo entendéis —se exasperó Irene, con razón— Amelia no sólo ha olvidado el ataque. Por lo que me ha contado Alonso, ni siquiera recuerda que Julián se marchara.

—Pero eso fue hace meses…

—Sí, no está circunscrito al ataque… —respondió ella— Y aún no sabemos la magnitud de lo que ha ocurrido ahí abajo. Señor, creo que deberíamos replantearnos el asunto de Darrow.


	6. VI

**Cuartel General de Darrow_2017**

* * *

 _Timely, that's what Miss Mendieta was._

Apenas acababa de dar por concluida la improductiva conversación con Paul cuando, como por arte de magia, la agente española había hecho su entrada eclipsando toda la atención. Walcott no le había creído ni una sola palabra —tenía que reconocer que quizás sí que haya sido estúpido ponerle al tanto de sus sospechas en lo relativo a su querida Lola, tan pronto— y, por si fuera poco, ahora tenía que preocuparse también de que la mujer no le hubiera escuchado.

Por querer ahorrarse un problema en el pasado podía haberse creado uno en el futuro. El teléfono vibró en el interior del bolsillo de la americana.

—¿Estáis enfadados? —Escuchó justo al ir a descolgar. _A witch! What a mythical wonder!_ Casi como por encanto, Lola había aparecido a sus espaldas materializándose de la nada… y él había tenido que hacer malabares para no tirar el aparato al suelo del susto. En cuanto a la llamada, no podía rechazarla ni cogerla estando presente la "presunta" agente doble. Entró en pánico— ¡Qué encanto! Cógeselo, no seas malo. Pero no os pongáis pastelosos, no podré cubrirte en la reunión si tardas mucho.

Por suerte, tras un trágico guiño que pretendía ser cómico, hizo una entrada fabulosa en la sala de reuniones con la misma celeridad con la que ambos habían interactuado. _Damned woman_. Se apresuró a encontrar un lugar seguro y coger el maldito teléfono cuanto antes.

— _McAllister's speaking_ —se presentó según la costumbre— _Mr. Smith? Are you there?_

— _Of course, I'm here. I've been waiting here for ten minutes, McAllister_ —respondió una voz grave, al otro lado del auricular. No era un comienzo prometedor, ciertamente.

— _Sorry, sir_ —se excusó enseguida, aunque bien sabía que de poco iba a servir. Esos malditos británicos vivían con un reloj pegado a la mano— _I couldn't get rid of her._

— _Mendieta?_

— _Yes. She's like a bloody cat, sir. I never know when she's near._

— _Bell the cat, McAllister. We can't afford another failure here._

— _I'll do it, sir._

— _You're in a safe place now, right?_

— _Yes, sir._

— _Now, tell me everything._

— _Phase one has been an absolutely success. All happened as scheduled. We kicked their spanish little asses and they even notice it._

— _Excelent. Good job. Phase two it's on the way, I'll call you with more instructions._

— _We'll blow up that bloody Ministery._

— _Yeah, McAllister. We'll blow them up._ _Good luck._

Colgó y salió al pasillo mucho más positivo, con el ánimo renovado. Aunque tras muchos quebraderos de cabeza, al menos los planes salían bien. Al entrar a la sala de reuniones tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Dónde está Lola?

—En el baño —le contestó su segundo, casi con desidia—. _Ladies things, as I believe._

— _Ladies things, uh? —_ Rió, por no llorar. Ya se había cansado de tanta tontería. No iba a arriesgar la segunda parte de la operación por mantener a algunos contentos— Quiero la geolocalización de Mendieta para ayer.

—Pero…

—¿No habéis oído? —ordenó su mano derecha, que empezaba a olerse el percal

— _I've no time for this, Richard_ —Disparó al maldito techo para acto seguido, apuntar a su compañero— _Neither you have._

— _Arthur… I will handle this, ok?_

— _Right. Right. Just…_ — trató de calmarse— Bloquea ese maldito teletransportador, Richard. Y pon a esa maldita traidora en busca y captura.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Angeccionary:**_

 _Timely, that's what Miss Mendieta was:_ _Oportuna,_ _eso era lo que era la señorita Mendieta._

 _A witch! What a mythical wonder!:_ _¡Una bruja!_ _¡Qué maravilla mítica!_

 _Damned woman_ : _Maldita mujer_

 _Of course, I'm here. I've been waiting here for ten minutes, McAllister:_ _Por supuesto que estoy aquí, Llevo esperando aquí diez minutos._

 _Sorry, sir. I couldn't get rid of her:_ _Lo siento, señor._ _No pude deshacerme de ella._

 _Yes. She's like a bloody cat, sir._ _I never know when she's near:_ _Sí, es como un maldito gato, señor. Nunca sé cuándo está cerca._

 _Bell the cat, McAllister. We can't afford another failure here:_ _Ponga un cascabel al gato, McAllister._ _No podemos permitirnos otro error aquí._

 _I'll do it, sir:_ _Lo hare, señor._

 _You're in a safe place now, right?:_ _Estás en un lugar seguro, cierto?_

 _Yes, sir:_ _Sí, señor_

 _Now, tell me everything:_ _Ahora, cuéntamelo todo._

 _Phase one has been an absolutely success. All happened as scheduled. We kicked their spanish little asses and they even notice it:_ _La fase uno ha sido un absolute éxito._ _Todo ocurrió según lo planeado. Pateamos sus pequeños culos españoles y ni si quiera se dieron cuenta._

 _Great. Good job. Phase two it's on the way. I'll call you with more instructions_ _: Bien._ _Buen trabajo. La fase dos está en camino. Te llamaré con más instrucciones._

 _We'll blow up that bloody Ministery, right?:_ _Haremos estallar ese maldito Ministerio, cierto?_

 _Yeah, McAllister. We'll blow them up. What's that noise?:_ _Sí, McAllister._ _Les volaremos por los aires. ¿Qué es ese ruido?_

 _I'll call you later:_ _Le llamaré después._

 _Ladies things, as I believe:_ _Cosas de chicas, creo._

 _I've no time for this, Richard._ _Neither you have:_ _No tengo tiempo para esto, Richard. Y tú, tampoco._

 _I will handle this, ok?:_ _Yo manejo esto, ok?_

 _Right. Right. Just… :_ _Vale, vale… Sólo…_


	7. VII

**Ciudad Sanitaria Primero de Octubre_1982**

* * *

Joder, joder, joder… Qué razón tienen los que dicen que los marrones vienen uno detrás de otro.

Ya le había acojonado Azpilicueta cuando le había informado de que sus antiguos compañeros de patrulla se encontraban en 1982, en lo que más adelante se renombraría como _Hospital 12 de Octubre_ y que todavía tenían a bien llamarle por su fascista efeméride, _Ciudad Sanitaria Primero de Octubre._ No había sabido decirle nada más, simplemente que la señorita catalana no se encontraba bien.

Además de un poco más de interés en lo respectivo a su ex-jefa, Pacino hubiera agradecido algo más de información. Como que el enlace con el Ministerio del 82 era la propia Marta o que, de hecho, se encontraba allí mismo. Por no haber estado a punto del infarto al encontrárselas a ambas en la misma habitación, más que nada.

—¡Pacino! —Alonso se echó a sus brazos al verle. Él también había al _boss_ del vos de menos.

—¡Alonso! ¡Qué grande, tío! ¡Qué grande! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal todo? —Saludó también brevemente a Marta, que ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle, y se dirigió a la cama de la enferma.

Mira que era poca cosa y que además iba hecho unos zorros… pero al verle, a Amelia se le iluminó el rostro. Se incorporó un poco, ajustándose una bata de felpa azul, le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Por su parte, se limitó a besarla en el nacimiento del pelo, aliviado, y a abrazarla muy fuerte. Al fin podía respirar tranquilo, al menos Amelia estaba bien.

Viéndolos, Alonso sugirió ir a buscar algo de comer. Sorprendentemente, eran tales las ganas de su compañera de desaparecer de ahí que se ofreció a mostrarle el camino a la cafetería.

—Vamos, Alonso. Te acompaño —Marta recogió su chaqueta con tachuelas del respaldo del sillón de escay y le dedicó una última perla antes de irse que no supo muy bien a qué vino— Anda que la que has liado, majo.

Pacino ni siquiera se concedió el derecho a admirar la planta de la chica mientras abandonaba airada el cuarto seguida de Alonso, quién tampoco parecía entender muy bien un comentario despectivo tan gratuito. Para qué. Ya sabía que con Marta ganar una maldita discusión era imposible. Era mejor dejarla pensar que llevaba razón y que ella misma se cayera del burro, si es que alguna vez se caía. Lo malo era cuando afectaba al trabajo… pero al menos ese sentido, el subsecretario estaba de su parte.

Vaya un puñetero día de mierda… Primero la misión fallida, que no era poca cosa. Se sentía culpable, entre otras cosas, porque de haberlo conseguido ahora Amelia no estaría ingresada.

Luego todo el asunto de Marta. Que si ya se le hacía difícil comprenderla de normal, con todo lo que estaba pasando Pacino alucinaba. No, si estaba claro que hoy no era su día. Le llovían palos por todos los lados. Se preparó mentalmente porque, con tales precedentes, Amelia tampoco podía estar demasiado contenta con él.

—No le hagas caso —dijo la muchacha intentando ser amable, sorprendiéndole gratamente—. Te conozco; a ti y a Argamasilla, a los dos. Y sé que si habéis fracasado ha sido porque era una misión en extremo complicada.

—Fácil no era, no. Fue todo muy precipitado y no pudimos hacer gran cosa porque nos encontramos con que, misterios de la vida, habían reforzado a Walcott en su misión de robar la fórmula. Una de las agentes seguro que te suena, una tal Mendieta.

—¿Lola? —recostada aún, abrió mucho los ojos, como no esperándose la noticia— No sé por qué me sorprende, la verdad. No debería extrañarme que ande metida en todo este asunto.

—El otro, por los archivos, sabemos que se llama McAllister.

—A ese no le conozco, aunque tiene pinta de ser…

—Escocés, sí —acabó la frase, casi por inercia. La atmósfera amarga que había dejado la marcha de Marta empezaba a tornarse de otro cariz, que tampoco terminó de agradarle del todo. Recordó cómo se sentía antes, cuando trabajaban juntos… cuando todo era más fácil. Porque tenía que reconocerlo: con Amelia todo era más sencillo. O él era más ingenuo antes, que podía ser—. Pero poco más sabemos. Seguramente los archivos de Darrow en 1982 no estén tan completos como lo están en 2017.

—Hablaré con Salvador sobre eso —prometió la muchacha.

—Si compartimos toda la información…

—… será más fácil atraparlos.

—Pero es peligroso. —Inconscientemente, a cada palabra él había ido acercándose más a la cama, inclinándose sobre la chica. Al darse cuenta, volvió a pegar la espalda contra el sillón.

—Lo sé. Y quizá por ello Salvador no haya desclasificado ya los archivos.

—Cierto.

—Y no te preocupes por Marta —intentó animarle—, se le pasará ya verás.

—Que se le pase o no, no es asunto mío, Amelia.

—Bueno, yo no debo meterme en si es asunto tuyo o no… Pero quizás estás siendo un poco injusto con ella —le reprochó amorosamente la catalana, de modo que le hacía imposible enfadarse con ella por entrometida—. Ten paciencia. Creo que simplemente está un poco celosa… pero terminará viendo las cosas como son, ya verás.

—¿Celosa? ¿Marta? —Sonrió, intentando enmascarar un terror absoluto acerca de la cuestión que valseaba invisible en el aire entre ambos desde hacía rato. No se arrepentía de su relación con Marta, y ya no le unía nada a Amelia… pero aun así, no se lo había dicho— ¿Y qué enterada está usted de los celos de ella, señorita Folch?

—¿Enterada? ¿Yo?—Rio, y la triste sala gris se iluminó un poquito con esa sonrisa suya— Poco, en verdad. Lo que me cuenta Alonso. Dice que Marta estaba muy enfadada cuando vino a recogernos. Yo estaba inconsciente, pero debe de ser verdad porque hace un rato la escuché hablar por teléfono con el subsecretario Azpilicueta.

—Sí, ya me ha comentado algo él. —Respiró aliviado. Sólo se trataba de eso, del carácter de Marta y de celos laborales—. Que le había ido con cuentos de que porqué había ido yo a una misión tan importante y no ella. Y que le había contestado que yo era el jefe de la patrulla y ella se había tenido que callar la boca.

—Enhorabuena por el ascenso, por cierto.

—O no. —Pacino se sonrió, recordándose como un simple agente sin demasiadas preocupaciones. Siempre había admirado a Amelia, pero desde que era jefe de su propia patrulla la apreciaba aún más—. Casi que hubiera preferido quedarme como estaba.

—Por el papeleo, ¿a que sí? —Rio— ¿Sabes? A veces me preguntaba si sabíais lo que suponía ser la jefa.

—La respuesta es que no. Y yo ahora lo sé porque no me queda más remedio… pero creo que no seré tan buen jefe como tú, Amelia. Ya me he planteado mandarle escribir los informes a Hernández, el otro miembro de mi patrulla, con eso te digo todo.

Amelia suspiró profundamente, clavando en él esos cristalinos ojos azules, y le dedicó una medio sonrisa triste.

—Ay, Pacino. No digas eso. —Agarró la mano de la muchacha entre las suyas, acariciándola con los dedos. Había sentido un escalofrío en la espalda, simplemente al escuchar su nombre de los dulces labios de Amelia. Su tono… era tan diferente al de Marta. Marta era dura, seca. Amelia, a pesar de haber vivido en unas condiciones de represión parecidas, era mucho más risueña… Más positiva, tenía una agradable ligereza en el trato, más liviano. Incluso su voz era más suave… Ay, que ese _Pacino_ le había removido algo por dentro. Era una estupidez pero…

—¿Te puedo pedir algo?

—Claro.

—Llámame Jesús —Amelia alzó una ceja, incrédula— No siempre, claro… Sólo en ocasiones especiales, que me lo desgastas.

—Claro, cómo no… Jesús.

Rio de nuevo. Y volvió a reírle la siguiente tontería que soltó por la boca, y la que vino después. Eran gracias estúpidas con un objetivo claro: sacarle una sonrisa tras otra. Al menos su visita había servido para alegrar un poco la carita de la lánguida enferma.


	8. VIII

**Calle Mayor, 88_ 31 de mayo de 1906**

* * *

Sin palabrería vana ni explicaciones excesivas. Una nota concisa, escueta. Una fecha, 31 de mayo de 1906. Una hora, 11:30 de la mañana. Y un lugar, el número 88 de la calle Mayor. Por eso precisamente había asistido al encuentro: no había saltado ninguna alarma, no le preocupaba la integridad de la historia de España pero una corazonada le tenía sobrecogido el corazón.

El Ministerio nunca había tenido en sus filas a nadie tan pragmático como Mendieta, tan conciso, tan apurado… incluso en sus informes. No faltaba nada de información, simplemente estaba expuesta sin grandes florituras. Sólo hechos, datos. Esa razón, y no otra, era la que le hacía estar en un lugar a punto de ser masacrado por un ramo de rosas volandero: la intuición de que Lola tenía problemas.

Hacía horas que la gente había empezado a congregarse en la calle. En los Jerónimos, daba comienzo la ceremonia del matrimonio del decimotercer Alfonso con Victoria Eugenia Eva Julia de Battenberg… Y ahí estaba él, con su gorrilla, esperando entre la multitud enfervorecida que aguardaba el paso de la real pareja. Esperaban todos, sólo que cosas distintas.

Al fin la vio en la marea de caras desconocidas del otro lado del camino. Rostro algo pálido, con un pañuelito azul y la mirada perdida. Cruzó la calle para encontrarla. A buen paso, no fuera a ser que, por carambolas del destino, un atropello por un coche de caballos desviase la comitiva.

—Lola —la llamó, a su espalda. Si creyera que se la podía pillar desprevenida, Salvador habría caído en la tentación de pensarlo por cómo había aguantado la respiración al oír su voz.

—Salvador. —Sonrió, pero se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado en ella. No era la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le tenía acostumbrado. Ni siquiera la extinta sonrisa de sus años mozos, cuando era un pajarillo curioso revoloteando entre los pasillos del Ministerio… No. Era una sonrisa cansada, de quién ha visto demasiadas cosas y aún tiene ganas (que no fuerzas) para sonreír.

—No me mire de esa forma.

—Perdóneme.

—Todos nos morimos, Salvador. Sólo que yo lo hago un poco más rápido.

—Es cierto entonces.

—Si sus informantes dicen lo que mis médicos, sí. Es cáncer de páncreas.

—Lo siento.

—No se disculpe tanto, Salvador… No puede ayudarme, pero yo sí que puedo ayudarle a usted. O sino, avisarle al menos. Después de lo de Ferguson pude quedarme algún tiempo más en Darrow. Sólo dos personas sabían que yo lo maté: usted y el que había sido compañero mío, Arthur McAllister. Logré convencerle de que Ferguson era perjudicial para el proyecto de Darrow y que por eso acabé con él. Tampoco le negué que lo hice en venganza por Paul Walcott y los agentes que han ido falleciendo desde entonces… Debe saber que Darrow está teniendo un verdadero problema con eso. Los agentes empiezan a creerse la teoría de Paul.

—¿La de que el dispositivo causa cáncer al portador?

—Sí.

—En su caso, no parece una teoría.

—No. Ni en muchos otros tampoco. Pero tenían que convencerles, por eso dijeron que Walcott estaba loco. Y seguro que de mí no dicen ahora cosas bonitas tampoco… El caso es que muchos agentes tienen reticencias a usar el dispositivo. Algunos valientes han llegado a negarse.

—Y les han desped…

—Eliminado.

—Joder. No se andan con tonterías, no.

—¿Ahora entiende el interés en su Ministerio? Adueñándose de los túneles tendrían el problema solucionado y acceso a muchas más cosas.

—Pero únicamente se cernirían a la historia de España.

—Aunque sea un mercado limitado, las posibilidades son inmensas.

—Saturarían el mercado, al poco tiempo la gente se cansaría. El legado español sería más accesible y por tanto con menor valor.

—Pero para entonces, ellos habrían ganado lo que no está escrito. Y siempre pueden invertirlo en mejorar el dispositivo y con ello, abrir nuevos mercados.

—La historia al servicio del capitalismo.

—Exacto.

—Pero… ¿cómo van a hacerse con el Ministerio durmiéndonos?

—Ese ataque fue una primera fase de un plan mayor, Salvador. Era uno de práctica, pero el siguiente sí que será mortal. No sé cuándo, pero sé quién lo sabe. Por algo no me delató McAllister… Él está en contacto con alguien de la organización. Un tal John Smith.

—Lo investigaré.

—Es un alias. Todo lo que he podido conseguir es que es británico… Y hablando de todo un poco, puede que le interese saber que la boda de la hermana de Arthur es el lunes que viene en Aberdeen.

—Gracias.

—No me lo agradezca. No lo hago por usted, ni por el Ministerio… Es que tengo la firme creencia que no hay nada en este mundo por encima de la vida humana. Ya sea la de sus agentes o de la de los de Darrow. Tenga.

Le tendió una libretina pequeña, tamaño cuartilla, de color oscuro. La cogió, extrañado. Las gentes a su alrededor empezaba a animarse. Se comadreaba que la feliz pareja ya había abandonado Los Jerónimos y habían emprendido camino. Tenían que darse prisa si no querían acabar volando por los aires.

—Es del libro de las puertas. Mi copia "apócrifa". —Al fin Salvador entendió para qué era para lo que le requería. Era el punto y final, la despedida. Y al contrario de lo que pudiera pensarse, no sintió nada de alivio por librarse al fin de alguien como ella.

—Acompáñeme, Lola. No la encerraré, cuidaremos de usted hasta que…

—¿Hasta que qué? ¿Hasta que muera? No, Salvador, no quiero morir en la cama de un hospital. No quiero morir, pero si tengo que hacerlo va a ser a mi manera. Y aún quiero hacer muchas cosas, no pienso morirme todavía… Quiero leer de nuevo a Hernández. Y ver de nuevo las Hilanderas, pero no se lo diga usted a Velázquez. Ese lienzo es una verdadera maravilla, pero Diego no aceptaría nunca un cumplido de alguien como yo. Quiero… ¡qué se yo! Pasear por la playa, bañarme en las aguas frías, levantarme una mañana de la cama sin… —se limpió la sangre fresca que caía sobre su labio superior— Lo siento.

—¿Necesita sentarse?

—No, no se preocupe.

—¿Al menos me dirá dónde piensa hacer todo eso? Puede que algún día me apetezca dar un paseo por la playa. —Quizás le sorprendió su preocupación. Para ella, no debía ser más que un burócrata de un Ministerio un tanto extravagante… Pero a pesar de todo lo que había hecho Mendieta, nadie se merecía morir así… Sola. Traicionada y traidora. Repudiada por un bando y otro y siendo presa de los dos. Su despedida no fue mucho menos enigmática y prosaica de lo que fue su vida anterior: dos palabras escuetas, antes de darse media vuelta y perderse de nuevo en la muchedumbre.

—En casa.

A saber dónde quedaba eso para alguien como Lola Mendieta.


End file.
